This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The mounting of a propshaft flange to pinion of a power transmitting component, such as a rear axle assembly, can involve the tightening of a nut to the flange to secure the flange to a stem or shaft of the pinion, as well as the assembly of a device to the pinion, such as an external snap ring, that limits rotation of the nut in a loosening direction. While such configuration is well suited for its intended purpose, we have noted certain drawbacks, including a relatively high part count and the common practice of selecting a thickness of the snap ring to match the dimensions of a particular assembly (to thereby accommodate stack-up tolerance). Moreover, certain functions associated with such configuration are difficult to fully automate. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a power transmitting component having an improved system for coupling a pinion flange to a pinion.